Recovery
by Sunbird Riding Shotgun
Summary: Four days ago Eliot sacraficed himself so the others could escape. It took four days to rescue him. A lot can be done to a man in four days.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** This is a companion piece to my fic "Rescue" since it seems there are many out there who share my love of Eliot torture. While I think this can stand alone I may be tempted (or I suppose threats, bribes, or gifts would work too) to continue it further.

* * *

**Recovery**

* * *

_Silence. Nothing but silence, cold steal beneath him, restraining him, and blackness all around. He was blindfolded, some kind of sensory deprivation hood that blocked out noises and smells already beginning to send terror threatening to escape careful control. Just keeping his fear of this blackness under control was proving much more a task than it should, his mind working slow and slippery. It took him a few minutes to realize they'd probably given him some mild sedative. _

_Whoever it was they were smart. They knew they'd managed to catch one of the best and they weren't taking chances one him escaping. _

_"Good morning mister Spencer." A voice whispered in his ear, a com unit inside the hood no doubt but just the right volume in the silence that his slippery mental state almost had him wondering if he was hearing things. "We're very happy to have you here."_

_Someone was touching him. His heart rate spiked. He didn't like people touching him by surprise any day. In this helpless position he was instinctively straining at the restraints. The next series of touches made him go very still._

You know you've been in the business too long when you're only half lucid and still recognize the feeling of electrodes being attached to your chest.

_"This may be a little shocking my dear boy but we need a bit of a spark to start this conversation."_

_A moment of quiet, like the last minutes before a storm._

_Like a sharp breath before a scream._

The offices were quiet. After the chaos of the past four days the quiet should have been a nice break. It shouldn't of felt alien. They'd rescued Eliot. They'd planed and pulled a con in four days and now Eliot was back with them, unconscious but with them. He was stable, alive, and it was just a matter of time before he woke up.

So why did the silence bother them all so much? Maybe it was the echo of dread it held. The way Eliot had gone quiet when he'd realized what needed to happen to get the others out safely. Or the way their coms had gone quiet after Eliot had told them to run from the other side of the door before taking the com out so none of them would hear what happened afterwards. That silence had felt more like a goodbye than any words ever shared.

Maybe it was how those screams they'd heard as they made the final steps to recover Eliot had gone silent and they'd all felt nothing but dread wondering if they were just a few minutes too late. To think only seconds before they'd all been mentally begging the screams to stop not understanding silence made it worse.

He was back now so why did it still feel like that first hour where all they knew was that Eliot had been taken and might be dead already?

Sophie had taken over first aid, with help from Hardison who had spent any downtime he had had for the past four days torturing himself by reading about torture techniques. He at least managed to pick up a good deal of tips for aftercare. Nate wasn't sure how the man's imagination hadn't driven himself crazy but from what he'd seen maybe it was a rather masochistic way of keeping focused. Alec never seemed to do well under stress but his famous focus issue hadn't come up at all this job.

Parker… Nate's eyes looked too their thief and a moment later he walked over to her. She was curled up in a little ball in a chair, still as stone with her eyes locked on the man on the couch. Nate made himself follow her gaze in time to see Hardison look ready to puke at the mass of electrical burns that crisscrossed Eliot's chest.

Nate was feeling queasy himself. This wasn't getting easier. As much as they tried to separate this someway, like they always had disconnected the knowledge that those in Eliot's line worked under the threat of capture and torture every day, they couldn't do it. This wasn't some vague experience they were somewhat sure might of happened. They were dealing with their unconscious team mate who had been against the plan to begin with. Who had chosen to come along to look out for the rest of them.

Who sacrificed himself because he knew he could survive what the captors would do to him.

This had happened to Eliot because of them. And not one of them knew how to even begin to deal with that idea right now.

As Eliot began to shiver Sophie wrapped a blanket around him as gentle as she could. Nate tore his eyes away from Eliot and looked back to Parker, she still hadn't moved an inch. Slowly Nate moved to stand in front of her and block her view of Eliot before kneeling so their eyes were level. "Parker?" He asked, trying to get through to her. "Parker. I need you to go to Eliot's place. Get him some clean clothes." Parker's eyes slowly focused on Nate and she nodded, uncurling and going to do as asked.

She'd just started to move when the sound they all had been waiting hours for broke the silence.

A long pained groan broke through the room as Eliot moved slowly towards lucidity.

The group gathered around as Hardison helped him sit up and Sophie retrieved a glass of water from the nearby table. She put the cup to his lips even as Eliot's eyes opened slowly and he blinked groggily at them trying to figure out what had happened. It was hard to tell what he said but it hurt a little bit when Nate heard the disbelief in that pain slurred "You saved me."

"Yeah." Was all Nate could respond with but the moment wasn't one for big speeches. Eliot had gotten caught protecting them and more than that he was one of the team, part of this crazy family they'd found. They'd always come save him.

Understanding passed over that pained face. If there was some extra shine to those blue eyes and if their retrieval specialist was crying a little they all chose not to notice at the moment. He'd been through hell, everyone would be a little shaken after that. "Thanks" He said after finally taking some water and those blue eyes closed against everything. Hardison lowered him back down, sleep reclaiming Eliot before he was even down all the way.

"Man didn't think we'd be savin' him?" Alec asked, sounding somewhere between pissed and exasperated though hurt and sadness weren't too well hidden undertones.

"He always worked alone." Sophie said sadly. "He always had to face this alone." She tucked the blanket around Eliot again, needing something to do with her hands. If anyone else saw them shake they had the good sense not to note it.

Quiet returned but the silence wasn't so deafening. Parker left to go get Eliot some clothes, Sophie wandered away to take care of wrapping up loose ends of the last job. Nate poured himself a drink and relaxed into a nearby chair as Hardison went to his office returning a few minutes later to set up his laptop. They stood, or sat, a silent vigil together as the night wore on. The only sounds were the click of keys, liquor in a glass, and Eliot's slow pained breathing.

_Eliot's life had rarely had rhythm or patterns. It was safer to be without habit, it helped prevent those out to hurt you from getting the jump on you. There were a few things though. The rythym of his heartbeat and breathing as he worked out or fought, the pattern of find travel do return pay that each job had like his own scewed internal clock that dictated when to rest and when to move, this new give and take like a dance he was developing with his team, and the painful rhythm of interrogation. _

_It had been during those three months he'd found the pattern behind it. Rest, pain, question, pain, frustration, pain, and rest once more. The rest was only there if they didn't want to kill you before they got the information they needed. It was always better to have something your captors needed you alive to get. It kept you alive and gave them reason to be careful._

_He was in the rest stage now, still strapped to the table, still immobile, still hooded and just barely drugged enough to make him groggy but not enough to dampen anything the past two hours had brought. He was shaking, fire coursing it's way through his body even after they'd left him alone for some small stretch, sweat dampened skin adding to the room's chill. _

_But he wasn't letting himself think on anything he was feeling, or that at any second it could start again. He had to reqroup. He had to pull it and hold it together. He had a strong will but these drugs were making his mind slippery and for the first time in his life he was being tortured for information he actually had. _

_Their terms had been simple and clear. He tell them where the others could be found and they'd take his place. His tormentors would end his pain._

_Eliot wasn't stupid. He knew that this would only end in death or escape._

_And the thought of the others like this… in the silence he was trapped in he could hear the ghosts of their screams as the current was turned up as high as it had been… he could almost see the wisps of Parker's hair peeking from the bottom of a hood, or Hardison's back arch in pain… Nate and Sophie…_

_It made his blood boil. It took all his self control not to thrash against the bonds one more time to see if he could break out and take these people all out blind._

_The voice in his ear spoke again. "You're in luck, we've found you a little playmate." There was a voice, Parker, she was speaking, asking where she was then the voice returned. "Theres still a chance. Tell us where the others are and we won't hurt your friend here."_

_Eliot was silent, jaw clenched, not making a sound. He recognized what she was saying. He could almost say for certain she'd said it hours ago and they must of caught some kind of recording of it._

_"No? Pity." There was a little whimpering sound followed by a scream. _

_Eliot didn't even know he had reacted until a blinding pain jolted out from both his shoulders, "PARKER" a scream somewhere between agony and desperation roared from within him. He fought the steel bindings, his whole body jerking until he felt an agonizing pop as he wrenched his shoulders from their sockets in his efforts._

_A needle bit into his arm and haze clouded his mind. _

_Someone undid the hood, removing it slowly. In front of him Parker writed on the table screaming._

_But that hadn't happened…_

Eliot jolted painfully into waking world. He was close enough to it this time to feel fire awake across his body before he opened his eyes. A hitch in his breath and a moan would of given it away to whoever had him this time that he was awake. He mentally steeled himself against the coming onslaught, tensing when hands touched his shoulders, unable to stop a desperate shake of his head. No more. He couldn't…. The thought might have made it to his lips.

"Eliot." It was Hardison's voice. "Eliot you're safe now man. Relax. We got you back." The events the last time he woke up came slowly back to him. He tried to steady his breathing, take back control of his body that had already given way to signs of pain that bounced around inside of him. "I know it hurts man. The morphine's all out of your system by now. You need to relax."

Eliot went to move, Hardison's words and questions bouncing around inside his head. His body protested but his arm obeyed and he was about to try to rub the grogginess away from his face when his eyes snapped open and his slippery grip on lucid thought went out the window. He was restrained.

In a fraction of a heartbeat Eliot's relatively calm "I'm out of commission but being taken care of" state of mind flared into _letmegogetmethefuckout_. He thrash against the cloth and leather restraints not even really registering Hardison's panicked shout. Pain, white hot shot from his every part of his body and sent him into more of a frenzy not even realizing right then that movement was what was hurting him.

"Eliot!" Someone had their hands on his shoulders and were forcing his upper body to lie still, pain flaring to new hights and pulling a cry from his lips at the pressure on his shoulders. "Eliot!" Someone said a good deal louder. Nate. It was Nate. "Eliot lie still."

Like someone hit an off switch Eliot collapsed back into stillness, a few twitching mussels the only testament to his freak out. The pain died a little and the pressure was eased off his shoulders. Slowly Eliot's eyes focused on Nate and the man nodded. "They dislocated both your shoulders and worked the rest of you over." He slowly undid the restraints. "You were having nightmares and we were worried you'd hurt yourself further."

Eliot didn't even dignify that poorly thought out plan with a comment, letting it sink into their heads why that might have been a bad idea. The moment the last restraint was gone he shifted, forcing himself into a sitting position despite the white hot pain that exploded across his body making his vision gray and his breaths come in pants. It was a moment before he even heard Hardison trying to tell him to lie down.

"Parker?" He had to know she was okay, that it really had been all a trick and she hadn't been there. He didn't have the mental energy to question why that meant so much to him right now.

"Getting you some clothes. Why?" Nate asked but Eliot didn't bother to answer or listen to whatever came next. It was all okay.

Eliot closed his eyes, trying to force his breathing to stabilize. He was getting soft, pain shouldn't ever slow him down. Another breath in and out, trying to accept the pain and ignore it. He already knew nothing critical had been hurt but he took a moment to take stock of himself. Shoulders throbbed from dis and relocation, his chest burned with a pain that seemed to lace through him but he knew from experience it hurt a lot more than was proportional for the damage done. Aches and pains under the throb told him that he'd been worked over and stiffness suggested not moving for three days was as bad for you as you'd think.

Nothing life threatening. He had to be careful with his shoulders but he could do that.

The room was shaking beneath him, the corners of his vision going dark and he was finding breathing beginning to be an issues. Hands gripped his collarbone and someone was forcing him to lie back down, Hardison was overhead but Eliot couldn't make out what he was saying.

Funny, he normally could read lips.

The pain was fading in and out, breath coming a little easier now and Eliot admitted that maybe he should stay down for a little longer. He needed to get back on his feet to get back to doing his part but he could wait a little longer.

He closed his eyes and focused on making his body stop shaking. Someone pulled the blanket back over him. He flinched when someone put their hand on his head but after a moment there was something almost safe about the light pressure, like a connection, grounding him.

Keeping him safe from the dark and silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** I feel like I've been hit in the head with an extremely depressing bag of salt and it is the fault of this fandom. As an Eliot fangal I made the mistake of reading Supernatural/Leverage crossovers since I'd read all the other stuff. I had never seen Supernatural so Thursday night last week I watched the first episode to see what it was all about.  
If anyone was wondering where I'd disappeared to these last five days I am now working my way through season three.  
Stupid youtube feeding my addictions.  
I suppose the goodnews is soon I'll be able to write crossover fics.

* * *

After Sam died Nate had never really been certain about anything. Black and white became shades of gray. Yes and No, True and False were big Maybes and "I just don't know"s. It was strange then, that with this new team, in this new world of shades of gray there were moments when things were clearer then ever and moments when he didn't even bother lying to himself.

That moment when Eliot was flipping out he'd told Eliot to lie still, soft and understanding but firm. It had been instinct, after all how many times had he had to calm down Sam so the doctors could try to help him? And the way Eliot had reacted so quickly, calming at his words. It was one of those strange moments when there wasn't even black and white. Things just were.

This strange bunch of misfits who'd never dreamed of working with anyone trusted each other, trusted him. They were a family. And maybe the maybes were back on who was who and what. He didn't know if he felt like Eliot, Parker, and Hardison were his kids any more than if they looked to him as a father but they were family in whatever weird way you looked at it. They looked out for each other.

So when Eliot was settled down to go to sleep again Nate stretched out a hand, half seeing Sam in that prone form as he laid a hand on the man's head, hoping the human contact might help to keep the nightmares at bay this time.

Hardison watched and waited and worried, half thought jokes about how he felt like he was on a job running through his head. After all, that's what he did on jobs it seemed. He'd watch and worry and sure he did other stuff but nine times out of ten during the most dangerous situations he was the one at mission control hoping everyone came home in one piece. Hell it was only bad luck he'd been there when Eliot got taken.

Hardison had never been very good at waiting. He was marginally better with the team but… this was driving him batshit crazy. It was close to twenty four hours since they'd got Eliot back. The man had woken up twice and was making recoveries but he felt like they'd all been holding their breath and waiting for far too long. He didn't want to think about it but it was more than Eliot riding on how long until he woke up for more than a couple minutes.

The people who had Eliot had been after the team. Hardison didn't think he would of talked but Eliot himself had told Hardison that no one was immune to torture. Everyone talked eventually, you could train and harden and make strategies but professionals were very good at what they did.

Professionals had held Eliot for four days.

"Hardison?" Sophie's voice broke through Hardison's thoughts with a start, making him brace himself on the doorframe to Eliot's office where he'd been leaning to regain his balance.

"Still sleeping Sophie." Hardison said, turning to face her seeing the concern he was feeling on her face. "Done with the wrap up?"

"A few hours ago." Sophie replied, there was something close to honest on the grifters face. Regret? She took another step into the room and gently shook Nate awake, speaking softly to not disturb Eliot. "Nate, I think I found something. I need to speak with both of you."

They slipped out of Eliot's office, closing the door behind them but unwilling to travel more than a few feet away from it. Nate broke the oppressive silence first. "What did you find?"

Sophie took a breath, trying to approach this as best she could. "I was going through the hard copy files we recovered, just to double check." They all could easily tell she might as well of said the truth, _As an excuse to stay close by._ "and I found references to a security camera in the room. I think there might be footage from the room in the files you downloaded when we hacked their security."

"No." Hardison said, not even sure what he was refusing. "I mean I downloaded all their security footage but…"

"If we looked at it we would know if they did something to him more than we know."

Nate surprised him then, his voice hard and there was something almost scary in the thin line of his mouth. "We'd know who they are and if any of them got away."

Neither of them were saying the third reason for wanting to know what had happened. They'd know sooner if Eliot had said anything. Hell, in his condition it might be the only way they'd know for sure if they were going to be getting nasty surprises.

"I get it." Hardison said putting up his hands and looking away. "but… that's not just some guy in there. This is Eliot." He didn't like the way his voice got that weird edge in it but with any luck no one would hold it against him, they were all on edge and he couldn't belive, well he could since he knew why but, god this was not a good week. "You seriously want me to watch four days of video of that being done to him?"

There was a pause as what exactly they were asking sank in.

"You're right." Nate said with a long sigh running a hand down his face getting that "I need a drink" look before speaking again. "Set it up anyway. I'll go over it."

Hardison nodded mutely glad he didn't have to but not particularly happy about any other part of the situation.

Nate and Sophie went back into Eliot's office and Hardison made his way into the conference room, grabbing one of his job laptops and starting to locate and prepare the files.

It was quiet, and the silence was eating away at him again. Would silence always be this disturbing to them? He could remember the screams he'd heard even over their coms and how the silence that followed felt like a deathblow. Then that blasted hood, four days with the only indication to what was going on being pain? Hardison was pretty sure it would of driven him mad. He could only imagine what that kind of vulnerability would of done to Eliot.

Hardison's fingers stopped moving. He swallowed hard, trying to push back that thought that had wormed it's way into the back of his mind. He did not need to give himself PTSD when Nate was willing to take the hit for him.

Still…

Hardison heard Nate walking into the room. It was a sign he was spending far too much time around Eliot and Parker that he could identify Nate by his footsteps.

"You know about a month ago, the night Eliot bailed on the planning we talked a little about this stuff and then a couple night's later in that crappy motel it came up again." Hardison said, even as his brain told that idiotic feeling of caring about the rest of them that had gotten way out of control in the past few months to shut up. "I kinda think I was the first person he really talked to about it." Nate's silence was getting to him but he kept saying things. "I don't know man but… I kinda think if any of us." He was laughing now for reasons he couldn't really understand though the bitterness in it was unusual for him. "I think things are already weird enough between us. I should be the one to do this."

There was silence a moment longer then Nate crossed the room and put the bottle and glass next to Hardison and left without a word.

Yeah, this wasn't at all one of those days he missed working solo.

Not at all.

_Eliot wasn't entirely sure who was making that raspy panting breathing sound, though the idea that it might be him had crossed his mind. He really hoped that sound very close to a whimper was just some fluke of his muted hearing. He was loosing track of a lot of things, always a bad idea in this situation. Keep track of time, keep track of rounds, hell get ocd and count things if you had to. It gave you something to focus on besides the pain._

_Eliot was having a hard time focusing on anything. Oblivion was closing in around him again even as the voltage was turned on and a agonized scream ripped from his throat one more time and thoughts slipped away for a small eternity before the current was cut off._

_How long? How long since they'd killed Parker? How long since he'd started to believe that this time was no different and no one would come for him? _

_How much longer should he hold out? He had his exit strategy. If he had no other choice he could bite down in just the right way to break the capsual implanted in his back molar half a decade ago in preparation for just this kind of situation. Break it open, swallow. The quick acting poison would take care of the rest. _

_Another round another scream._

_He couldn't catch his breath, and he couldn't deny that those were indeed whimpers coming from him now. When Oblivion yawned in front of his sightless eyes he gave himself willingly into it._

When Eliot surfaced again he did so slowly. Pain but also feeling spread toward his extremities. Darkness was giving way but Eliot clung to it, not ready to face that again. He was too tired, to worn out, he couldn't do this anymore.

Then he heard it. Breathing, slow and steady nearby. A weight on his head different than before. In a rush he remembered where he was, recognizing Nate's presence.

He let himself wake up fully, his internal clock tells him it's very late or very early.

It also tells him if he doesn't take a shower, use the toilet, and get something in his stomach soon violence may ensue.

It draws a pained smile to his face. His body is beginning to function like a body should. It was a good sign.

Slowly Eliot opened his eyes, finding his head clearer and the pain easier to bear than before. He winced at the thought but forced first his wrists, then his arms to move. No restraints this time.

Painfully he sat up, leaning back against the couch as he waited for his body to recover from the position change. Habitually he catalogued everything in the room. Nate was sleeping in a chair not far from where Eliot's head had been, the empty bottle by his feet suggesting he'd drank himself to sleep while watching over Eliot, though there was only one which meant he wouldn't be as drunk as usual.

They were in Eliot's office, though the computer set up on his desk was Hardison's and Parker's little plant sat on a side table next to a pile of clothing that looked like it could cloth half a dozen guys.

The office was dark beyond Hardison's computer screen and a little lamp on Nate's other side. It looked like everyone had either gone home or were playing a rousing game of laser tag.

Another deep breath. Eliot closed his eyes and let his awareness travel inward. He couldn't be down long. He had to start getting better now. He mentally logged each of his injuries, aknowleging them and moving on. There was a lot of pain but not much damage. He should be back on his feet soon enough now that his body seemed to be on the rebound. It was time to press the limit a little.

It took him a moment longer than he'd like to admit to force himself to move, leveraging his body forward and into an upright position, the pain in his shoulders grew to nearly white hot as they were forced to take full weight of his arms again. He was shaking, his legs not willing to support him and weakened body wanting to curl up against this fresh onslaught.

But pain was something Eliot had to live with, he couldn't let it slow him down. It was the brutal truth that he'd been getting soft and this was good for him, at least as far as his survival skills went.

He was almost gasping for breath and near collapse by the time he reached his clothes but Eliot only allowed himself a few minutes to kneel by the table, strain off his arms as he regathered his strength. He had to get his body working again, get the stiffness out and blood flowing. He had to move.

Eliot grabbed his clothes and forced himself back to his feet only to find the world swing out from under him as blackness edged into his vision.

A strong arm caught him around the waist, avoiding his throbbing shoulders as much as possible. "If we knew you'd be moving around this much we might have rethought the restraints." Nate chided ignoring the fact they were a little too close for comfort and Eliot didn't have a shirt. "Bathroom?"

"Not with your arm 'round me." Eliot growled, his voice horse, even as he let Nate help him toward his office's bathroom, grateful Hardison had had the presence of mind to give him the office with a shower in the bathroom. "Just get me in there."

Nate got him inside and gave him a look that in any other context than at a co worker who may or may not collapse at any second might have caused Eliot to punch him and left Eliot to clean himself up.

It was nearly a half hour, and Nate asking him if he was still conscious every five minutes like clockwork, damn that guy needed to loosen up a little, that Eliot emerged. In clean clothes, still wet from the shower, and beginning to feel a little bit human he sat down on the couch and didn't feel like he'd be getting up any time in the near future. He was exhausted, and everything hurt, but he felt a little better. If he had too he would be able to move and function.

Nate pressed a mug of something warm into his hands, tea from the smell of it, his usual. "If you keep that down I'll get you something to eat." Nate said simply as Eliot drank, forcing himself to pace it. There was no idiocy quite like making yourself sick from drinking too much too fast after an ordeal.

It wasn't long before he set the half empty cup on the table and leaned back, his strength and will both beginning to give out on him. How long had it been and how long it would take for him to get past this he didn't know but it looked like oblivion would be pulling him back under soon.

"You should rest some more." Nate said, gently trying to maneuver Eliot so he'd lie back down. "Maybe tomorrow we'll get you back to your place."

Eliot let himself be moved, already closing his eyes. He hoped by tomorrow he'd be able to get back to his place under his own power but… a small sigh escaped him. Maybe one more day here. It was safest here. Strange how for the first time in his criminal life he thought it was safer around people than alone. "Maybe." He said softly in response.

"Get some sleep Eliot." Nate said. "You'll be back to bashing heads in no time, just get a little rest first."

"Don't get all chick flick on me Nate." Eliot said grumbled. "No reason to make this awkward." He didn't even have to hear Nate's frustrated sigh to know it would be there as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm afraid to say this will be the last installment to this little piece. To everyone who reviewed Thank you. To everyone who read, hope you enjoyed it. To everyone who also enjoys Eliot whumpage, let me know if you have a couple recommendations.

And just so you appreciate this properly you should know: I put off finishing season three to write this.

_It was night when he surfaced again. Or at least it felt like night. He couldn't know for sure but he felt like he was alone in the room. Eliot didn't give a sign that he'd woken up, not wanting to start the rounds again, not able to deal with that. At least he was breathing with relative ease at the moment, the pain had gone down to dull agony that was almost bearable. _

_Darkness and undisturbed silence stretched on and Eliot tried to take that peace into himself. He was vulnerable and exposed and at any moment the pain might start again but it was a little moment of quiet. It was something to hold onto and ground himself in. _

_He didn't know how much time had passed, or if the others were okay, or if they'd come for him again after Parker… _

_Parker._

_It hurt to think about her in ways Eliot didn't like to admit. He had worked alone so he wouldn't risk losing someone he cared about and now he'd lost… He mentally took a slow breath to pull himself away from that. He had to focus on surviving until the others rescued him. _

_He fought back the bitter laugh when he realized he'd thought "until" instead of "in case". He still believed they wouldn't leave him here to die. He was a fool, but it gave him something warm and light even as his world narrowed into endless dark and silence._

"No nightmares this time?" Nate asked late that morning. He had come in to check on Eliot only to find that in the hour or so since he had decided Eliot should be alright alone the long haired man had woken up.

Eliot was sitting at the moment, sipping the cold tea from the night before and looking more like himself for the night's sleep. He took a moment to answer, slowly and deliberately putting the empty mug down first. "All quiet." He turned to look toward Nate and it was a sign of just how weird this little family was that the mildly annoyed look on Eliot's face made Nate feel a little better. "You done playing nursemaid or can a guy get some food first?" Seemed like Eliot was getting back to normal. He held up the mug. "Tea to."

"I guess I could get you something." Nate said with a dry grin. "Though I'm guessing you'd be able to make it to the kitchen if you weren't being lazy."

Eliot cocked an eyebrow. "I know you're a con Nate. Have to try a little harder than that."

Nate crossed to the table, retrieving the mug and shrugging. "If you can make it to the kitchen Sophie brought some food when she came in this morning."

Eliot stood, bracing himself on the couch as he climbed to his feet. Nate instinctively tried to support him but Eliot jerked away. Nate took a step back and let him have his way, watching him walk out toward the office kitchen.

While sitting down Eliot had easily covered most of the signs of how badly hurt he still was. Seeing him walk though, that easy controlled danger and grace he usually had was gone. It almost hurt to see his broken limping efforts to fight the pain induced stiffness. But Eliot was off the matt now and Nate knew he had become what he was because he could do just what he's doing now.

Nate followed him into the kitchen, refilling the mug with water and popping it in the microwave before finding the Styrofoam containers of soup Sophie had picked up. "Chicken and Rice or Cream of Tomato?" Nate asked over his shoulder.

"Chicken and Rice." Eliot answered, a tiny hint of inside humor on his voice for just a second before he let out a breath. "How long did they have me?"

Nate let out a breath as he poured some of the soup into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave, retrieving the mug. "Four days." He said as he pinged in the numbers and found Eliot's tea stash, trying to sound casual without sounding careless. Eliot was hard to read on a good day and there was no telling his mental state right now.

"The rescue?" He didn't sound that upset, though there was a tired sigh in the silence before that comment.

"The Tibetan Terracotta Scam, only with you instead of fake relics." He didn't need to see Eliot to know a little grin had crossed his face. Eliot always liked new versions of old cons. "After we cleared you out we brought the feds down on them and Hardison gave them a 'virus that makes Twenty-Eight Days Later look like a kindergarten class in cold and flu season' your guess to what that means is as good as mine but he seemed pleased with himself." The microwave dinged and Nate slid the bowl and a spoon across the table to Eliot. He opened his mouth to ask the important question then closed it. He'd let Eliot eat in peace.

"Didn't talk Nate." Eliot said as casually as you could before carefully maneuvering a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, letting out a slow sigh like it was grommet or something. Considering it was his first real meal in going on six days Nate marveled a little at Eliot's self control. He hadn't even had to caution the man that eating quickly would only make him sick.

"Didn't think you would." Nate said after Eliot seemed to recover a little. "Did you say anything?"

"I can curse in eighteen languages." Nate suppressed a small grin at those words and gave Eliot a steady look. If they were going to have this conversation he needed serious answers.

Eliot sighed. "I don't know. I was drugged and in bad shape. A lot of time I can't remember much. I mighta said somthin'. I know I didn't tell 'em what they wanted but I'm not sure what else I said." As he'd been talking his hands had started shaking. He hissed as the tremors caused the bowl to jolt and splash. Letting the spoon fall Eliot clenched his hands into fists drawing his arms around his abused body to try to ride out the aftershock.

Nate cleaned up the spill, knowing Eliot well enough not to touch him right then. After what he'd been put through Nate wasn't sure what to expect but he hoped this was just a step in healing. "We've got Hardison doing follow up to make sure nothing raised flags." He assured once Eliot had recover slightly.

The man didn't look like he wanted to talk anymore.

Nate moved the brewing mug of tea to sit by Eliot and on a whim put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed a second then relaxed, turning slowly to look up at Nate. No words were said but understanding and patience was offered and thanks was given.

Nate slipped out without another word, ready for a real drink to drive this nightmare out of his head for awhile. He just had to check with Hardison first.

After eating Eliot felt a little more solid. He was recovering quickly and tonight he planned on returning home. It would be a long time before he was back to his usual self but he was functional, mostly. That was good enough for now.

He was walking to his office when he saw the blinds were drawn in Hardison's office, something he couldn't remember seeing before. Hardison's computer was still in Eliot's office, another little mystery. He didn't have anything better to do with his time right now and somehow those four days protecting his team the only way he could had left a different mark. Eliot wasn't entirely sure he was happy about it but there was something new there, an instinct, or impulse really. He'd gone through hell to protect his team and it seemed to be becoming second nature to make sure they were okay.

Without really considering his officemate's privacy, they were thieves after all and tended to get into each other's space here, Eliot opened the door and stepped into the dark office. It took him a moment to locate Hardison in the darkness.

"Hardison!" He said, his voice a little more alarmed than he liked. Shutting the door behind him he went over to the figure sitting hunched over and curled up on the couch. Eliot winced internally as he moved faster than was probably best to get to the younger man's side, relived to find he wasn't injured. He might have been taking a nap if it weren't for the mild shaking and muted muttering.

_Nightmares?_Strange how hard it was for Eliot to imagine that. He'd been seen Hardison watch a marathon of "The top five scariest movies" when they were holed up in a motel on a job and he'd slept fine that night.

Eliot almost left him be. This new protective nature kind of weirding his old lone wolf nature out. He really needed to find a happy medium here and possibly address underlying psychological damage. Eliot was, if to no one else, honest with himself and he knew the last four days had probably done plenty. But that was a big can of worms for another time.

"Hardison." Eliot said, shaking the man's shoulder to wake him up. "Hardison." If nothing else Eliot needed to sit down sooner rather than later and didn't feel like fielding joking innuendo Hardison was likely to submit him to.

It was what Hardison muttered that made him pause, not sure how to react. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" Anger, fear, and something not too far from hysteria lacing his voice. A string of curses ended with Hardison jolting awake and it was only instinct it seemed even near death by torture couldn't kill that Eliot avoided the punch.

As Hardison half stood, half sat on the couch, panting for breath, an honest to god dangerously angry look in eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep Eliot glimpsed a side of Hardison he didn't think even existed before. It took the man a moment to catch up with the waking world and even as he did so the look faded. He relaxed a little, breathing normally as he looked curiously over at Eliot. "Eliot? What?"

"I'm gonna turn on a light, sit down, and you're gonna tell me why you look like death warmed over." Hardison was either still groggy or having trouble with Eliot's uncharacteristic concern or both because it wasn't until Eliot had turned a light on and sat back down before Hardison managed to put a sentence together.

"What's up with you man? Should you even be walkin' around yet? What are you doing in my office?" Eliot shrugged and wished he hadn't, it was a little painful. "See man, can't even shrug your shoulders without wincing. Go lay back down." Eliot realized what it was that was bothering him. Well, other than the obvious.

Hardison hadn't looked him in the eyes since he'd woken up.

Nightmares, the fact he looked like he hasn't slept in days and that comment Nate had made, about Hardison checking… "Hardison was there a security camera?"

Now Hardison wasn't even looking at him.

"Sophie found it." Hardison said quietly. "We wanted to make sure we'd got them all and they hadn't done something to you we didn't know." There was fear and guilt on his voice.

And pity.

Eliot clenched his jaw at that. He hated pity. It made it hard to remember there was nothing to be ashamed of. It was weird, some sick freak had made you scream and he was fine with that. He could ignore it. He could deal. He could add it to a long list of things he wouldn't think about ever again. But knowing someone you knew had heard you scream and whimper and beg by the end of it. Standing there as they looked at you with pity? _Mr. Spencer if you could only…_

His hands clenched into fists anger flaring to cover the shame and suddenly he really needed to just…

"Eliot?" Hardison said, concern on his voice.

"Can it." Hardison turned to give him a confused look. "Delete it." He clarified, feeling his heartbeat and breathing spike a little. He could feel it, anger and violence he had to keep under control slipping out. He took a long breath, trying to reign it in. He'd done this before. He just had to forget, move forward, lose that version of himself for awhile.

"You okay man?"

"I'm fine!" He said his voice raising a little. _You can't forget when reminders are all around you. _He thought shivering as he realized how cold the room was suddenly. It bothered him more than he liked which just added to his annoyance. He got to his feet too quickly, stumbling and bracing himself on the wall.

"Sit down before you fall!" Hardison said standing up, grabbing Eliot's arm to force him to lie still so they coul-

Hardison all but flew back to crash into his desk, a hand going to cover the side of his face, his nose bleeding like someone had struck him.

It took Eliot a second to realize what he'd just done.

Hardison regathered himself, apparently saved from major injury by Eliot's weakened body. "No dude. You're nowhere near fine."

For a long time neither moved, looking at eachother but not saying or even not verbally saying anything. It may have been hours if Eliot's body hadn't given out of him and he'd sat on the couch before he collapsed.

The moment broken Hardison came to sit next to him and Eliot braced his arms on his knees, not caring how much it hurt his shoulders. Pain cleared his head a little.

"I know you're really into the strong silent thing you've got going on." Hardison said softly, not joking for once. "And I don't know what you did before but I don't think it'll work this time. You're not running solo anymore, we got your back if you'll let us."

Eliot gave him a sidelong look, not bothering to tell him he was getting a little to Lifetime special. "You think you can fix me?"

"No." He said something bitter in that smile. "You're not broken, just a little beat up. I'm just trying to return a favor." Eliot's confusion must of shown. "You protected us. Least I can do is try to make sure you come out ok. Sides, what's family for?" When it was clear Eliot didn't know what to say to that Hardison laughed, breaking the tension. "Dude we just totally had a Good Will Hunting moment."

Eliot didn't even bother glaring as Hardison helped him to his feet. When Hardison offered to drive him home Eliot agreed. He had to push himself, he had to get better fast so he could get back to his job protecting the team.

But at the moment maybe he could let the team protect him.

_He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath. _

_He gagged and struggled but he couldn't shake the pressure over his nose and mouth smothering him through the hood. Bright lights exploded across his closed eye. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his mind was beginning to give over to Oblivion._

_Suddenly, feather light fingers brushed down his left arm and lifted it. Something soft and furry was placed against his side and his arm returned._

_Suddenly he stopped screaming, though he hadn't been screaming before. He could breath again. It was quiet. The irony of that wasn't lost on him._

_Then the feather light fingers were back, different, comforting. Through his clouded mind he recognized the touch but he didn't know from where. Other gentle hands were on his, releasing his limbs from the bindings that had held them for so long. _

_He wavered on the edge of consciousness, crying out in pain as someone moved his arms to his sides. Hands touched the hood that felt like it was part of his skin now. A moment later the rough material gave way and someone slid it off his head._

_He shouted again, the sudden assault of light and sound overloading his senses for a long moment before he was able to distinguish voices. "Can we kill them?" "Careful" "The morphine quick." "Eliot, it's going to be okay. We have you."_

_A needle pricked his arm as he struggled to focus his eyes. Just as sweet painlessness pulled him under he finally saw Parker._

_He didn't know if he was safe or dead but it was over. _

_And at the moment that was all that mattered._

When Eliot woke up the first thing he noticed was the soft presence against his side had never left. He opened his eyes and looked down only to find a battered old stuffed bunny nestled between the crook of his arm and his side.

It was then that he realized he wasn't alone.

Parker sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching him silently with a little bit of an uncomfortable look on her face. "Hey Parker." Was all he said. In this situation he figured there wasn't really much else you could say.

"It's been two days since we rescued you." She said simply. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You know most people would be a little disturbed if they woke up to someone inside their bedroom they didn't invite."

"If I watched from outside the window the neighbors would of called the cops. Besides, it's not as easy as with your office. Sorry if I woke you up."

Eliot looked down at the bunny against his side. "Yours?"

Parker looked down biting her lip once before answering. "Eight years ago I got caught doing something stupid and it took me two weeks to escape and I was pretty badly hurt and I didn't like waking up alone at night. Having an animal shaped pillow helped when I was little so I retrieved my old one and it helped. I would have had it to you sooner but I had to get it mailed from Rome."

Eliot didn't know what exactly to say to that, not something new with things Parker said but this was one time he wanted to say something right in response. "I felt it in my dreams." He said softly. "I started dreamin 'bout being rescued 'stead of…" He trailed off.

"You thought I was dead when we saved you." Parker said softly. "Hardison told me what they did to trick you." She got up and sat by him on the bed, touching his face with fingers that were feather light. "See, I'm alive. You protected us, like you always do. So don't be sad okay? Just get better."

Eliot reached up to take that little hand in his. It wasn't romantic, this wasn't about that. He just…

He was honest with himself, it would be a long time before he was back to his usual self, but that was okay. Healing was always slow. But… having this one little reassurance. Parker was alive, he'd done his job, everything would be okay.

His family would be okay.

And when you lived the life he lived, at the end of the day that was the only thing that really mattered.


End file.
